CABBIE
by MM278
Summary: Finally Robbie gets the girl. FYI, its Cat. She finally realized that she likes him. Everyone thinks that they are just the cutest couple. :


**VICTORIOUS FAN FIC- CABBIE**

CHAPTER 1

It was just a typical day at Hollywood Arts. Everyone was in a great mood, but Cat wasn't acting like her usual bubbly self. She seemed upset. Tori asked her, "What's wrong Cat"? She said, "My ex boyfriend has a girlfriend". "Don't worry Cat, I think I know someone who would like you". "Who is it" Cat said with and anxious voice. Tori was about to say the boys name when all of a sudden Trina grabbed her. "Were going home now"! "Wh-Why"? "Because I don't feel good, now come on"! Trina dragged Tori out of the school. Cat upset because she didn't find out who the mystery guy was she sunk down on the steps with a sigh. That's when Robbie came over. He said, "What's up Cat why do you look so down"? Instead of telling Robbie her problem she ran off. Rex said, "Yet another girl ran away from you". Robbie then stuffed Rex in his backpack.

CHAPTER 2

Robbie thought that he had done something wrong to make Cat run off like she did. Cat was not always the smartest person. Everyone realized Robbie liked Cat by the way he acted when he was around her. He asked her to prom, he has cut outs of her, he suggested they make out at one time, and he sang her a song called "I Think Your Swell". It was obvious to everyone. Robbie had a feeling that Cat liked him. She had given him a kiss on the cheek once and one time she kissed him. Cat had not been mean or disrespectful to Robbie like other girls, she was nice to him. This made Cat different and it made Robbie like her.

CHAPTER 3

Robbie's instincts were right. Cat did like him. She was too shy to tell him. After the other day when he sang her his song, she realized that she liked him. She still didn't know who to tell. Tori went home, she didn't want to tell Beck or Andre, Jade was the only person left. She finally found Jade and she took her into the janitor's closet. Cat said, "Jade I really need your help". "What is it"? "I have a secret that I haven't told anyone yet". "Tell me Cat".

"I like Robbie" Cat said, she was happy it was off her chest. Jade said, "Really"? "Yeah promise you won't tell". "I promise I had the same problem with Beck. I know how you feel". "Thanks Jade". They had left the janitor's closet. Jade and Cat saw Robbie and Cat tried to run away but Jade grabbed Cat's wrist. Robbie walked over and said, "Hi Cat oh and hi Jade". They both said hi and then Cat ran away before Robbie could say bye. Robbie asked Jade if he did something wrong and she told him no and that he wouldn't understand.

CHAPTER 4

Tori, Andre, Beck, Jade, and Cat all sat down at their lunch table. Robbie was running late. Tori had said, "Cat and Jade are hiding something from us". Beck replied, "Yeah what's the secret". All of a sudden, Cat said, "I like Robbie"! Robbie heard Cat and his face lit up. He was ecstatic. He did not want Cat to know that he heard. He hid his emotions and sat down at the table like nothing happened. Cat had realized that she did not have money to buy lunch. Robbie offered to buy her and she thanked him. Later on, Robbie walked with Cat to Sikowitz's class. She was finally able to hide her emotions and act like her usual self. She took her seat next to Robbie. They were both pretty happy.

CHAPTER 5

Cat had to go to the bathroom so she left the class as she was walking back, she met up with Robbie. "Oh hey Robbie". All of a sudden Robbie kissed Cat. She didn't know what to say so she ran off back to the classroom. "Cat"! When Robbie returned to the room, the bell rang. Cat ran over to jade and told her what happened. She told Cat that she would talk to Robbie. Jade then dragged him into the janitor's closet. Robbie said, "What do you want Jade I'm not in the mood to talk". "Ask her to the dance". Robbie replied, "You mean ask Cat, no way". "Come on she really likes you, the worst she can say is no". "Fine".

CHAPTER 6

When school was over, Tori and Cat walked to Tori's house. They decided to talk about Robbie while walking. Cat brought up the song and Tori told Cat to sing it. Cat finally said ok."I think your swell

I think your swell

I think your swell

I think your swell"

Then Cat said she only remembered the lyrics to that part.

Robbie heard Cat because he wasn't to far behind them. Robbie caught up with them and asked Tori if him and Cat could talk alone for a few minutes. Tori said ok and she walked ahead.

CHAPTER 7

Cat asked Robbie what was wrong. He said, "Look Cat I really like you and I wanted to know if you want to go to the dance with me".

Cat was happy and shocked at the same time. She said, "I'll go to the dance with you. To tell you the truth, I really like you too". "So I'll pick you up at 7". "Ok". Cat ran to Tori and told her everything. Cat was ecstatic.

CHAPTER 8

Cat wore a short pink dress to the dance. Tori helped her pick it out. A slow song came on and Cat and Robbie started dancing. Andre was talking to Tori and he said, "I knew that it was going to happen". Tori asked what he was talking about. He said, "Cabbie".

Tori laughed at the name. Robbie said, "Does this mean your my girlfriend now". Cat replied "I guess so".


End file.
